The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and, more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit having improved power supply pads and power supply lines therein.
Conventional semiconductor integrated circuits of the kind to which the present invention relates are shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 and the full details of such circuits and the problems therein are explained later before the preferred embodiments of the present invention are explained.
FIG. 4 shows, for example, a conventional semiconductor integated circuit having an internal circuit, a sense amplifier and an output circuit which receive power from an external power supply source through common power supply pads and power supply lines. One of the problems therein is that, since the power supply pads and power supply lines for the output circuit are in common with other power supply pads and power supply lines for the internal circuit and for supplying the substrate potential, a power supply noise developed at the output circuit propagates to other related circuits thereby causing malfunctions.
In the circuit according to the present invention, the propagation of the power supply noise is prevented thereby ensuring a stable and reliable operation of the semiconductor integrated circuit device in which the present invention is embodied.